


Untying

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t until Porthos slides his fingers into Aramis’ hair that he realizes just how long it’s been since he was touched – properly touched - like this.  (Coda fic for 3x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr with the prompt, "Porthos can't stop touching Aramis's fluffy ponytail'd hair." 
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3,** but only very vaguely.

It isn’t until Porthos slides his fingers into Aramis’ hair that he realizes just how long it’s been since he was touched – properly touched – like this. He shivers, full-bodied, before he can quite stop it – his mouth opening in a quiet gasp of surprise.

Porthos regards him for a moment, quiet, contemplative. When Aramis grins at him in response, it is slightly self-conscious. Porthos tries to slide his fingers through, but they catch. 

There’s a brief pause, and then Porthos reaches behind Aramis’ head and tugs at his ponytail. His smile tilts up, hinting at laughter, and Aramis forgets to breathe for a moment. He can’t help it. It’s been too long since he last saw him smile like that – and he tilts forward, presses his forehead to his.

“Porthos,” he whispers, as Porthos tugs at his hair, undoes the ribbon there, slides his fingers properly up into his hair. Aramis shivers again, closes his eyes, lifts his own hands to cup Porthos’ cheeks, feels the catch and scrape of his beard against his palms. 

He breathes out when he feels Porthos lean in, kiss him gently. Aramis’ fingers slide up, move into his hair – fingers twisting up around the curls there, the bounce to them, the thick give that anchors him to Porthos. 

“Hey,” Porthos whispers against his mouth – not scolding, just a soft exhale – a greeting to a friend after so long. Aramis can feel his breath against his mouth. Can feel the moment Porthos truly smiles – and Aramis’ lips curl up in response. 

Porthos’ thumbs slide along his scalp. Aramis can’t help the moan, can’t help but moan louder when Porthos presses closer to swallow his sounds. Tugs him down closer by his hair. Twists his fingers up. Pulls. Anchors him down. 

Aramis falls willingly.


End file.
